


Snow Day

by Emybulby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Competition, Funny, Paladin Secret Santa 2k18, Snow Day, snow creations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 14:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17367920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emybulby/pseuds/Emybulby
Summary: The Team have some free time on Earth and they happen to spend it where there is snow :)





	Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> This little fic is a gift for Maria (Tumblr: perrytheplatypusgirl) for the Paladin Secret Santa 2k18!  
> It is a really sweet and funny fic, which is pretty different from my usual style. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it :)

“We are now enemies,” Lance stated, seriously.

“Lance…” Shiro tried.

“No, he’s right, Shiro. If you go against us, you will regret it!” Hunk added with a rare determination.

“For fuck’s sake,” Pidge grumbled.

“Language,” Shiro reprimanded her.

“I truly doubt you can win this fight,” Allura said to Lance and Hunk then. “You should abandon now to save your honour, because we will defeat you.”

“What?” Keith asked angrily.

This reaction was not unexpected from him. He was always ready to defend his skills and honour when challenged. It gave Hunk and Lance even more confidence. 

“Now, now, this is no time to have a verbal fight,” Coran intervened. “Why don’t we get to the real battle right away!” He added cheerfully.

“Ok, so the rules are… We have an hour, Coran is the judge, and we can’t use anything other than snow or ice. Alright?” Pidge explained.

Everyone agreed and separated, going to places where both teams couldn’t see the other’s project. The teams had been chosen by a draw. Hunk, Keith and Lance were together against Shiro, Pidge and Allura. For most of them, it was the first time they ever saw snow for real, and they had a few hours to spare. So, their favourite goofball had decided they would do a snow sculpture contest. Even if Pidge and Keith had been against it, the rest had agreed that it would be fun and relaxing.

However, luck had put the most organized people on one side, so Pidge was pretty confident they were going to win.

“We should do a duflax,” Allura offered. “It is Coran’s favourite animal and the others will never think of doing something like that.”

“what is a… duflax exactly?” Shiro asked.

“Let’s do something we can all visualize, ok?” Pidge said.

“Then… What about one of the Lions?” Shiro offered.

“Doable, somewhat original, and my mechanical knowledge could help,” Pidge commented.

“I propose the Black Lion with its wings, we could make them in ice!” Allura offered.

“Yes, good idea, Allura! I think there’s a lake near here. Shiro could take a block of ice there and make wings out of it with his prosthetic,” Pidge said. “So, while Shiro takes care of the wings, Allura and I will do the Lion in snow.”

“How big should the wings be?” Shiro asked.

Pidge offered him a visual approximation of their size and Shiro left the team right away to accomplish his role. Allura and Pidge then started to do the snow Lion. Yep, she was as confident as Allura. There was no way the others would beat them. Especially with Lance and Keith being in the same team.

She could already taste victory.

 

-

 

“No! No no no no no, we’re not doing that!” Lance refused.

“What? Why? A Lion would be perfect,” Keith argued.

“But not original at all!” We need to find something better, something exceptional!” Lance replied.

“What about a Balmeran?” Hunk asked.

“We’re not going to do a snow-Shay, Hunk,” Lance decided.

“What? I wasn’t thinking about Shay?” Hunk replied with a blush. “I was thinking about, hum… About Rax, ok?”

Keith and Lance looked at him, unimpressed by his retort.

“What about Allura?” Lance asked dreamily. “I mean, she’s beautiful and Coran is her uncle, so there’s an emotional link, you know.”

“That could be a good idea… if we were good artists, but as far as I know, none of us is!” Keith said.

“I’ll have you know that cooking is an art,” Hunk replied, offended.

“And I can play the guitar and sing!” Lance added.

Keith looked at them with discouragement.

“Alright… Then let’s do Kosmo? We all like Kosmo. He’s a wolf, so it’s easier than a human or an Altean, and since he’s here it’ll be easier to do a snow copy of him,” Keith offered, petting his cosmic wolf with a small smile.

“Alright, Kosmo is a good wolf and I agree that he deserves to be our muse,” Lance said.

“Ok, good, let’s do this,” Hunk told them, heading to a place with more untampered snow.

They started their difficult project. Keith was preparing the head, Hunk was rolling the snow balls and Lance was making the details. After 45 minutes of hard work and fights, they looked at their snow-Kosmo, expecting to see something pretty close to their real space companion, but… but it was horrifying.

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Hunk warned them.

“Yeah, this… what the heck is this, really? It looks like a snow nightmare,” Lance commented.

“It wouldn’t be so bad if you knew how to do the details correctly! It looks like it has 8 eyes!” Keith said to Lance, angry.

“What? Have you seen its head?! It’s all deformed!” Lance retorted.

“And what are those things on his back? Kosmo doesn’t have wings, or whatever those things are,” Keith added.

“Excuse you? It’s his fur!” Hunk replied.

“Sorry, buddy, but that really doesn’t look like fur,” Lance told him.

“What do we do now? We can’t change this thing into Kosmo! We only have like 10 minutes left to finish this,” Keith said.

“We could… We could at least try to make it look decent. Like, put its head so it doesn’t look like a monster with a broken neck. And… And maybe we could put horns on it and hope it looks like a chimera or something…” Hunk offered. “I could do better wings.”

“Whatever,” Lance said with a defeated tone. “Pidge is so gonna be a pain in the ass after her victory.”

The three young man started to work on it, but they had already accepted their failure. A few minutes later, just as Lance was putting the ice spikes for corns on each side of their monster’s head, Coran announced that it was the end, and everyone met where both of the teams couldn’t see the other’s project.

“So, are you proud of your snow sculptures?” Coran asked, cheerfully.

“Yes, there’s no way they are gonna beat us,” Pidge answered confidently.

The opposite team only sulked in response, confirming Pidge’s statement.

“Then let’s see what you three did!” Coran told Pidge’s team.

They headed to their hidden snow creation. It was… incredible. It was huge and precise and had beautiful ice wings. Honestly, Lance’s team would never have been able to do something as magnificent even if they had put all their artistic skills into it.

It was unfair…

“Wow, it will be really hard to do better than that! I hope you boys have something really impressive to show me!” Coran told them.

Hunk, Keith and Lance felt humiliated. They had thought they could win, but they were going to lose miserably.

Still, they made their way to the location of their team’s snow creation. Reaching the place, Allura and Pidge stopped right away when they noticed it.

“No way,” Pidge breathed.

“That’s… That’s impossible,” Allura added.

Lance, Keith and Hunk were waiting for the laughs.

“It’s beautiful! An exact copy of a duflax, my favourite animal!” Coran said joyfully. “I didn’t know you had such talent boys! I think we have our winners!”

Hunk, Keith and Lance were completely confused. Coran couldn’t be serious? This was just some way to insult their creation… Right?

“How did you know what a duflax looked like?!” Pidge asked, angry at Coran’s praise and the possibility of her loss.

Keith looked at her and was about to admit that he didn’t know what she was talking about, but Lance understood what was going on just in time and answered Pidge before Keith could blow it up for their team.

“Basic knowledge Pidge,” Lance said with a haughty tone.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” She growled, annoyed.

“Pidge, language,” Shiro warned her. “Anyway, well done, guys, you did a great job.”

“Well, you know, we’re a really good team, us three, we’re like brothers,” Hunk bragged, passing an arm around both Lance and Keith.

“I’m also really impressed. Congratulation on your victory,” Allura added.

The trio kept up the act, proud of how they had escaped an almost certain humiliation.

All in all, this hour spent playing in the snow had been really nice. They went back to their hotel after that and drank hot chocolate while watching a Christmas movie.

It was pleasant for them to have a somewhat mundane snow day on Earth.

For once, they felt like they were kids again.

Like there wasn’t a war going on.

And instead, there was peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
